Princess Aurora
Princess Aurora/Briar Rose is the title character of Sleeping Beauty. Voice Actors: # Mary Costa - English # Erin Torpey - English # Jennifer Hale (2001-2005, 2007-2010) - English # Kate Higgins (2010-present) # Mayumi Suzuki - Japanese # Joke De Kruijf - Dutch # Laura Ayala - Spanish # Giuliana Jakobeit - German # Michal Reshef - Hebrew # Tayla Barkay - Hebrew She played Glinda in The Wizard of Oz (CoolZDane Style), The Wizard of OZ (Stephen Druschke's Style) She is a good witch She played Sadness in Inside Out (Littlewooden214 Style She is a crying emotion She played Princess Fiona (Human) in Yogi (Shrek) She is a princess She played Duchess Santine Kryze in Star Wars (160 Movies Style) She played Giselle in Enchanted (CoolZDane Style) She is a princess She played Belle in Beauty and the Panda, Beauty and the Panda 2: The Enchanted Christmas and Beauty and the Panda 3: Aurora's Magical World She is a girl She played Adult Nala in The Disneyland King She is a lioness She played Stacey Johnston in Taran and Wart She is Jason's mother and Gunther's stepmother He played Odette in The Mermaid Princess (PierrickCanalFamille) She is a Princess She played Joan Walden in The Cat in the Hat (2003) (CoolZDane Version) She is Conrad and Sally's mother She played Nani in Penny & Dumbo She is Lilo's older sister She played Avatar Kyoshi In Avatar The Last Airbender Coolzdane Style She played Princess Leia in Star Wars (FGRForever Style) She is a princess She played Bambi's Mother in Pinoccbambi She is a deer She played Padme Amidala in Star Wars (Tomarmstrong14 style) She played Giant Troll in Bridge to Terabithia (Disneystyle8 Human Style) and Bridge to Terabithia (Tomarmstrong14 Style) She is a friendly troll She played Megara in Phillipcules She played Jeannie Conway in Deadly Friend (WartandAliceFan Style) She is Paul's concerned mother She played The Blue Fairy in Roonicchio She is a fairy She played Gazelle in Disneytopia She is a gazelle She will play Regina George in Disney's Mean Girls She is the leader of the Plastics, and the (former) main antagonist She will play Karen Smith in Mean Girls (RoseRed12393) She is a member of the Plastics, and a dumb but sweet girl Gallery: Princess Aurora in Sleeping Beauty.jpg|Princess Aurora in Sleeping Beauty Princess Aurora in DTV Valentine.jpg|Princess Aurora in DTV Valentine Princess Aurora in Sofia the First.jpg|Princess Aurora in Sofia the First Aurore ou Rose.jpg|Princess Aurora in Enchanted Tale Disney-Princess-image-disney-princess-36077074-510-287.jpg|Aurora in Sofia the First Princess-Aurora-in-Sofia-the-First.png Holiday-In-Enchancia-4.png Aurora-in-Sofia-the-First-2.png Aurora-in-Sofia-the-First-3.png|"Oh, Sofia, It's not my help you need." Aurora-in-Sofia-the-First-4.png Aurora-in-Sofia-the-First-5.png|"Oh, Sofia..." Aurora-in-Sofia-the-First-6.png|"...I Could always count on my animal friends..." Aurora-in-Sofia-the-First-7.png|"...to help me through tough times..." Aurora-in-Sofia-the-First-8.png|"...and so can you." Aurora-in-Sofia-the-First-9.png Aurora-in-Sofia-the-First-10.png Aurora-in-Sofia-the-First-11.png|"Mm-hmm." Aurora-in-Sofia-the-First-12.png Aurora Maleficent Film.jpg Aurora In Her Hooded Fur Trimmed Cape.png Aurora's Princess Cape.jpg Aurora's Hooded Purple Cape.jpg Ralph Breaks the Internet Aurora.jpg Disney-82.jpg|Sleeping Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-4311.jpg Profile - Aurora.jpeg Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Sleeping Beauty Characters Category:Women Category:Princesses Category:Characters Who Go Barefoot Category:Heroines Category:Blonde Haired Characters Category:Females Category:AndyBiersackLovers Family Category:TheTureDisneyKing Category:Wreck-It Ralph Characters Category:Characters who inflate Category:Sofia the First Characters Category:CGI animated by Industrial Light & Magic Category:BoCo’s enemies Category:Don’s Friends Category:Narrators Category:Drawn Together Characters Category:Titular Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:Vinnytovar Category:Superhero Buttercup Characters Category:CGI Characters Category:1959 Introductions